


I Am The Lie That You Adore

by homobirb



Series: The Wretched Blood Runs Through My Veins [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homobirb/pseuds/homobirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“As Ultimate Hope, I would’ve thought you to figure it out, Ka-mu-ku-ra-san.” Komaeda enunciates each syllable of the man’s name. He grabs hold of his own arms and smiles down at his feet. “For trash such as myself to be given the opportunity to taste even the tiniest bit of hope, then I can finally die happy should my talent bring me to the brink of death. I don’t mind dying for a hope such as yourself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am The Lie That You Adore

**Author's Note:**

> Zestubou Hen ep 8 gave me such despair, I had to write something between these two (especially after _that_ scene, hohoho)
> 
> My take on what would happen if Komaeda met Kamukura before _that_ scene
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Title taken from Don't Stop by InnerPartySystem

It was pure chance he found Izuru Kamukura. It was even more lucky that he had the artificially created hope’s cock down his throat.

 

“How boring.” Komaeda wanted to laugh; his eyes, full of blooming tears, closed halfway, his mouth working against the skin of the Ultimate Hope. Saliva covered the red member as his tongue rubbed its underside. He’s not entirely sure how he’s gotten himself into such a compromising position, knees against hard concrete and nose pushed into dark pubic hair.

 

A cold hand snakes into his hair and the white-haired man finds himself shivering. “Kamukura-san, how am I doing? Is my trash tongue, definitely not worthy of tasting your dick, helping?” His eyes bat at the man standing before him. He feels himself blush with the question, but a weak smile comes to his lips.

 

The Ultimate Hope looks away. “Sexual satisfaction is predictable, so utterly boring.”

 

“Ahaha, how cold.” Komaeda chuckles to himself. His grasp on Kamukura’s underwear, holding it down to keep his cock free, weakens and his wrist pops as he begins to twist his arm away. The man’s red eyes glance into his, taking in Komaeda’s hazy smile and flushed face.

 

“I didn’t tell you to stop.”

 

Komaeda’s head dips forward. “Of course.” His mouth opens wide and he hollows his cheeks as the hot head pushes inside. He’s careful not to let his teeth scrape against the hot skin, but Kamukura begins to thrust his hips forward and the hand in his hair tightens and _God,_ Komaeda feels like he’s melting with each rough touch, each a subtle admission of his full status as trash, whore, cumslut, his existence only for furthering the Ultimates and then to be thrown away as his body is wasted away. Moans reverberate in his throat; the black-haired man hums in approval.

 

“...You’re enjoying this.”

 

He knows it’s not a question, but Komaeda’s eyes still flicker upwards. Kamukura’s eyes bore into his, analyzing his entire life, his existence, his sick pleasure in sucking another man off with his own arousal tented and neglected in his pants.

 

“By your good luck, you find me, recognizing me as the Ultimate Hope made by Hope’s Peak Academy, and immediately drop to your knees and beg.” Komaeda can’t help but listen as Kamukura’s pace increases, his thick cock hitting the back of his throat. “You begged for me. Why? Tch.” The member in his mouth twitches and spurts white hot come down Komaeda’s throat. Kamukura’s eyes momentarily close as he comes. It’s said as a question, but there is no doubt in Komaeda’s mind that the question is rhetorical - Izuru knows, but the Ultimate Luckster nevertheless smiles.

 

It isn’t until Komaeda wipes his mouth, tucks Kamukura back into his pants, and stands to go that the dark haired man opens his eyes.

 

“As Ultimate Hope, I would’ve thought you to figure it out, Ka-mu-ku-ra-san.” Komaeda enunciates each syllable of the man’s name. He grabs hold of his own arms and smiles down at his feet. “For trash such as myself to be given the opportunity to taste even the tiniest bit of hope, then I can finally die happy should my talent bring me to the brink of death. I don’t mind dying for a hope such as yourself.”

 

Komada is certainly surprised when the man opposite him slams him against the wall, hands balled into the collar of his shirt. He’s even more surprised to feel a mouth pressing against his lips. His eyes roll back into his head as Kamukura’s tongue swipes against his, and his hands come up to grip against the man’s forearms. The ultimate artificial hope’s hips push against the Ultimate Luck’s, trapping his erection between two hot bodies. It strains against the rough fabric and wets his boxers with leaky precome.

 

“Kamukura-san…” A hand snakes into his pants, into his underwear, and roughly grasps his erection. It’s all Komaeda can do to not scream out as the hand starts to stroke him harshly. “Y-you don’t have to stoop so low...t-to please a worthless being such a-as myself.”

 

“You will not die until I tell you to.” Komaeda shivers with pleasure when Kamukura whispers hotly in his ear. He licks the shell and the lucky student comes unravelling, moaning and gasping as his cock spurts white hot fluid. Izuru has to hold on to him to stop him from falling downwards, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He tentatively retrieves his hand and licks at the white splotches dripping down his fingers.

 

“Let me clean these…” The Ultimate Luckster grabs his hand and licks stripes up and down his palm and wraps his tongue around each finger. Kamukura is seemingly unaffected by the display. Komaeda, once done with the task, hesitantly presses his lips forward, against Izuru’s. It’s a very chaste kiss, only meant to show utter devotion to the entire existance of Hope itself.

 

As Komaeda walks towards the exit, Kamukura calls out. “I’ll be waiting.” The luckster only smiles and leaves, shutting the ultimate man once again in near complete darkness.

 

Kamukura Izuru once again licks at his once-soiled hand, at a tiny splatter the Ultimate Lucky student missed. “Bitter.”


End file.
